In the Blink of an Eye: Part VIII Multiply
by DevineM27
Summary: John, Teyla, Elizabeth, and Rodney all try to adjust to change. They'll received a few visitors from the past, the furture, and make a few additions to Atlantis' population as they do. Sheyla, McWeir
1. Chapter 1: Multiply

**Multiply**

Major Lorne, Sergeant. Patrick, and Sergeant Shaw stared at each other in alarmed. After a moment of silence the Major spoke.

"Get to the gate and dial Atlantis. We'll be there in a minute."

The two sergeants nodded and headed for the gate. Major Lorne stepped off the main path and walked towards the bushes.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, are you okay?"

He could hear leaves rustling.

"Ma'am? Mrs. Sheppard?"

_Shit!_

If anything happened to this woman, the Colonel was going to kill him.

"Major, I am here."

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

_Thank you God._

She stepped from behind a large tree, wiping her face with a damp cloth.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

Teyla smiled.

"Yes, I am fine. I did not mean to cause any alarm. Please let's just go home."

"Yes ma'am."

Together, they returned to the gate. The wormhole was already established. Sgt. Shaw nodded as they approached.

"Sir, I just sent my I.D.C., we're waiting…."

She glanced down at the device in her hands.

"We're clear to go through."

The Major smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

Teyla felt tired. She'd been up since four thirty this morning. Unable to sleep comfortably without John, she'd twisted and turned through most of the night. Finally giving up on sleep, she'd gone to the gym to stretch and exercise. After a quick shower, she dressed and went to the mess hall to eat, but found she did not have much of an appetite. By seven that morning she was across the galaxy on the planet of Oostan. It was a place she visited often for trade. She'd introduced Major Lorne and his team to Fieken, leader of the Oostanian people and helped to open communication between the two for negotiations and trade. Teyla always enjoyed her visits to Oostan, but she'd forgotten how hot the planet could get. By midday, the sweltering heat had begun to take its toll. A couple of times she'd felt lightheaded, but it had only lasted a moment or two. By lunchtime she was starving and had eaten her full, and for a couple of hours she'd been fine. It wasn't until the team walked back up the hill to the stargate that she'd lost her lunch in the bushes. 

Slowly, she climbed the stairwell of the gateroom.

"Teyla."

She turned at the sound of her name and smiled.

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"Will you be free an hour from now?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was wondering if we could just talk, catch up. I haven't seen much of you since you returned and wanted to know what you thought of Earth."

Teyla nodded.

"Of course, shall I meet you in your office?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you in one hour."

Teyla continued down the corridor. She passed John's old room and hers as well, before reaching their new quarters. She stripped off her gear and headed for the shower. Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom felling refreshed. Teyla slipped on a pair of old pants and sighed in frustration when she couldn't fasten them. She glanced in the mirror seeing a slight bulge in her tummy. She frowned, remembering all of the food she ate while she was on Earth. Maybe she would lighten up in the food department for a while. Teyla wiggled out of her pants and slipped on a sundress. Stepping into a pair of sandals, she left the room and headed for the mess hall. There, she grabbed a few pieces of fruit and wrapped them in a napkin. Taking a slow stroll through the halls of Atlantis, she finally made her way to Dr. Weir's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Teyla waved her hand in front of the sensor and waited for the door to slid open. She walked into the room and held up her napkin.

"I brought snacks."

Laughing at Elizabeth's smile of joy, she sat the napkin down on the desk.

"Oh, my god."

Teyla looked up in concern, only to feel Elizabeth grab her hand.

"This ring is beautiful! Did you pick this out?"

"No, John chose it for me. There were so many rings in the store and I didn't know what was appropriate, so he chose."

Elizabeth arched a brow.

"I'll give John one thing, the man has excellent taste. Teyla this is gorgeous."

She blushed and sat in the chair.

"Thank you."

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes, placing her feet in her chair and sat back to peel a banana.

"So, how was Hawaii?"

"We didn't go to Hawaii."

Elizabeth paused.

"What? I asked John how the trip went and he told me 'just fine'. What happened?"

"We went to Germany. I met John's father and cousin."

"Europe? John's record mentions his father, but a cousin? What were they like?"

"Just imagine John times three."

Elizabeth frowned.

"You poor woman."

Teyla laughed.

"Let me rephrase that. Imagine a charming John times three."

"Oh."

She smiled.

"That must have been nice."

"It was. We did a lot of traveling."

"To where?"

"Germany, Holland, Belgium, France, London, and of course, Colorado."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"Goodness Teyla, you've seen more of Earth than most Earthlings."

Teyla smiled.

"Have you ever been on the London Eye?"

Elizabeth shook her head no.

"I've been to London many times, but mostly on business. I take it you have."

"Yes it's wonderful. The view is amazing."

"It seems as if you liked Earth."

"Yes I did, but I still missed Atlantis."

"I know exactly what you mean. Our first year here, we were so busy trying to get back to Earth that we didn't realize that Atlantis had become our new home. Once we finally made it to Earth, we were dying to get back to Atlantis."

They shared a smile.

"So, tell me all of the sites that you visited."

Teyla and Elizabeth conversed over fresh fruit for the next hour. As their conversation drew to a close Teyla stood to take her leave. The wave of dizziness took her completely by surprise. She grabbed the edge of the desk to steady herself. Elizabeth was up and around the desk in a matter of seconds.

"Teyla, are you okay?"

She smiled as the spell passed her.

"Yes, I am fine."

"I want you to go and see Carson immediately."

"I am-."

"Teyla, you can go on your own or you can go with an escort."

Teyla smiled again, knowing her friend had her best interest at heart.

"I shall go see Dr. Beckett at once."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Thank you. Should I send someone with you?"

"No, I can make it on my own."

Elizabeth watched as Teyla left her office. Her brow knitted in concern. Teyla was the epitome of agility and grace. She never stumbled, staggered, or tripped, and the fact that she had nearly fallen in her office shocked Elizabeth. She made a mental note to pay Carson a visit later that evening.

* * *

Teyla paused inside the doors of the empty infirmary. 

"Dr. Beckett?"

"I'll be right with you."

She heard his voice coming from the storage room. Carson came from the back area carrying an electronic notepad.

"Hullo."

She smiled.

"Hello."

He placed the notepad on his desk and turned to Teyla.

"How can I help you love?"

"Dr. Weir requested that I pay you a visit."

Carson frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so, I just got a little dizzy."

"Let's have you take a seat."

He gestured to the bed. Teyla sat and Carson pulled up a stool and sat as well.

"Have you experienced anything other than dizziness?"

"I threw up my lunch."

"Teyla, I want you to tell me about your day. From the moment you opened your eyes until right now."

Teyla did as he asked, even going so far as to mention her too tight pants. Carson smiled.

"Dear, I'm going to ask you one more question and I really need you to think about this one. When was your last menstruation cycle?"

Teyla opened her mouth to answer only to realize she didn't know. She looked at Carson her eyes wide with shock. He smiled at her comical expression.

"Breathe lass."

She let out a long breath.

"I'm fairly certain that you're pregnant. I just need to run a few tests to confirm it and to help determine how far along you are."

He looked at her.

"Teyla?"

She met his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Let's have you lay down a bit. We don't want any accidents."

Carson helped her lay back against the bed.

"I'll be right back."

Teyla ran her hand over her stomach and sighed. A baby. John's baby, theirs. She closed her eyes felling her heart overflow with love for the child that she carried. She couldn't wait to tell John. He was due back at any moment from an off world mission.

Carson returned and took a blood sample. Next, he asked her to change into a white gown for a medical examination. After the exam, Teyla changed back into her dress while Carson went to get the results from the blood tests. He returned a few moments later and smiled at Teyla.

"Well lass, you're most definitely pregnant, about three and a half months so."

He watched as Teyla's face fell.

"Three and a half months?"

He nodded.

"Looks like in the next month you're going to see a significant change to your figure. I'll have to tell Elizabeth that you've been removed from active duty."

She looked at Carson.

"Why?"

He stared.

"I'll let your husband explain that one to you. From now on you have to take it easy. No fighting, sparring, or overly strenuous exercise. The dizziness will come and go and so will the nausea."

Carson reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle. He handed it to Teyla.

"These are pre-natal vitamins. Take one a day. When you run out I'll give you more. I want to see you back in here about three weeks from now. Okay?"

Teyla nodded.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

She shook her head no.

"Well if you think of anything, you know where to find me."

Carson walked with her to the door.

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"It's my pleasure dear and Teyla," she looked at him, "congratulations."

Smiling she exited the infirmary.

* * *

Teyla stood in front of the mirror of the bedroom and smoothed her nightgown over her stomach. She laughed as she remembered her thoughts from earlier. So much for cutting back on meals. 

"Teyla?"

She jerked around, her hand to her heart, and sighed.

"John, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sneak up on you? What the hell is going on around here?"

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I just saw Major Lorne in the corridor and asked him how your mission went. He reacted as if I had threatened to kill him."

Teyla smirked as she helped him remove his gear, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Our mission went fine."

He grunted.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too baby."

They shared a long deep kiss. John hugged her closed enjoying her scent, which reminded him of how he must smell. He sighed and leaned back.

"I need to go clean up."

Teyla smiled at him.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll wait for you in the bedroom."

* * *

John eased into the bed hugging Teyla from behind; she turned into his embrace. They shared another kiss, which led to caressing, and before long they were making love in the moonlight and shadows. Teyla sighed. She'd missed him; the weight of his body on hers, his caress, his smell. She closed her eyes letting the strong wave of pleasure wash over her. Hearing John's groan of release she smiled. Teyla ran her hand through his hair. 

"John?"

He lifted his head from her chest and smiled.

"Yes?"

She gazed into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

He froze.

"_What?_"

Teyla giggled. The expression on his face was priceless; surprise mixed, with shock, confusion and joy. She cupped his face between her hands and enunciated her words.

"I AM PREG-NANT."

John smirked.

_Minx._

Then he smiled.

"A baby?"

She nodded.

"When?"

"Five and a half months."

He frowned.

"Five and a-. Look, I'm no rockets scientist here, but doesn't this normally take about nine months."

"Yes."

He looked at her.

"Oooh."

John smiled. He hadn't thought it was possible to love someone more than he did Teyla. He was wrong. His love deepened and spread wide, breaking away all remnants of the wall that once surrounded his heart. He gazed at her beautiful face glowing in the moonlight.

"A baby."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned.

"A baby."

He kissed her.

"I love you."

Teyla tilted her head to the side.

"I love you too."

John rolled to his side and pulled her back against his chest. Teyla yawned, snuggling in the warmth of his arms. As she dozed off to sleep, she felt John's hand brush and then lay flat across her stomach. Teyla smiled and snuggled closer.


	2. Chapter 2: Virtual Reality

**Virtual Reality**

Dr. Weir, Dr. Beckett, Colonel Caldwell, and Teyla all stood in the control room waiting for the team to return from their mission. The wormhole had been active for five minutes and the I.D.C. was transmitted, but so far no one had come through the gate. When the first body flew out of the event horizon, everyone stared in shock. It sailed five feet before finally hitting the floor with a loud thump. Carson and his medical team snapped into action. They were down the stairs and assessing the victim's injuries when three other bodies flew out of the wormhole landing within inches from where they worked. Once the shield was activated the security team allowed Teyla, Elizabeth, and Caldwell access to the gate room floor. They stood transfixed as that medical teams labored to revive the four men. After a few minutes Dr. Beckett gave the signal to stop. He stood and slowly approached the small group.

"I don't understand it. There are blast holes in there clothing showing where they were hit, there's blood even, but no injuries. They're not breathing and I can't get a heart beat. I'm sorry lassies, but they're gone. Their medical records will officially pronounce John, Rodney, Aiden, and Ronon dead at eleven fifty-seven z."

* * *

**08:30 Zulu**

Elizabeth pushed down her sleeve, ensuring that she did not disturb the band aide that Carson had just placed on her arm.

"I'll have the results to your blood work by the end of the day."

She frowned.

"That long? I thought you would be able to tell me in an hour or so."

"Normally I would, but we're still having problems with one of our systems. Radek says he'll look at it for me this morning, but I have a weeks worth of tests to run."

She nodded.

"Thanks Carson."

He smiled.

"Sure thing love. If I'm able to get the results earlier, I'll swing by your office just before lunch."

* * *

**08:45 Zulu**

"Sheppard!"

Ronon Dex knocked on the door.

"Time's a wasting."

The door slid open; John stepped into the corridor while he slipped into his vest. He glared at his three teammates.

"While I appreciate the gesture, you guys really don't have to meet me at my quarters to ensure I'm on time for our missions."

Rodney snorted.

"That's what you said the last time and what happens? You show up late."

They were nearly at the end of the hall when John her Teyla's call. They turned as a group to find her leaning out of the doorway holding a P-90. John grinned sheepishly and slowly jogged back to his quarters. He reached for the gun.

"Thanks baby."

He tried to give her a quick kiss, but she wrapped an arm around his neck and deepened it. John slipped his free hand around her slightly swollen waist and cupped the side of her stomach. He pulled back.

"I've gotta go."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

John gave Teyla another quick kiss before turning and clipping the gun to his vest. She waved at the three men standing door the hall. Simultaneously, they waved back. They continued down the hall once the door slid closed behind her.

"Now I understand."

John glanced at Ronon.

"Understand what?"

"Why you're late. Those goodbyes have to take a good twenty to thirty minutes."

John smirked. Aiden looked at him and smiled.

"What?" John looked over his shoulder.

"Teyla and I starting saying our goodbyes a little over two hours ago."

* * *

**12:05 Zulu **

The gate room was silent when the wormhole finally deactivated. John groaned. His chest hurt like hell and he could feel an odd, yet vaguely familiar, tingling sensation running through his body. He sat up and saw Rodney, Aiden, and Ronon slowly getting up from the floor. He heard a small noise and glanced over his shoulder. Col. Caldwell and a small medical team stood frozen. They all looked as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Sir?"

John stood.

"What happened?"

* * *

**10:26 Zulu**

John glanced up as the colorful bird soared overhead. He grinned. This planet was a paradise; tropical weather, lush green forest, exotic fruit, and wild life. It was perfect. Which made him wonder why it was uninhabited. They'd found the ruins of a small village, a farming community, that looked like something from the early nineteen hundreds. Rodney'd picked up energy readings from a tower in the center of the village. The tower itself was a mystery; it stood about twenty feet high, was made from a dark grey material, and was topped with a shiny black globe. John tilted his head back to get a better look at the globe.

"Why do I have a feeling that this wasn't built by farmers?"

Ronon looked at him.

"Do you think they traded for it?"

"That, or it was already here when they settled."

Aiden stood on his other side.

"What do you think it is, sir?"

John shook his head.

"I have no idea, but something tells me, it ain't good."

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Oh for Pete's sake, we just got here and you're already talking as if it's time to leave."

John looked at him.

"We're not leaving, but I want you to be extra careful. Okay Rodney?"

Rodney snorted.

"I'm always careful."

John glared.

"McKay?"

"Oh alright, I'll be extra careful."

Rodney walked around the tower looking for an access panel.

"Bingo."

Aiden whipped around.

"What?"

Rodney smirked.

"Calm down, G.I Joe, I just found the access panel is all."

Leaning forward, Rodney ran a hand over the panel and received a strong electrical shock.

"Ow!"

"What?"

"I touched-."

They all glanced up and took a few steps back as the tower hummed to life.

_"Rodney!"_

"I didn't do anything!"

He looked at John.

"I swear!"

Aiden continued to back away from the tower.

"Can you two finish this discussion after we take cover?"

The team ran for the tree line. When John reached the edge of the forest, he turned to look at the tower. The black globe began to rotate, locked on its target, and fired. He dived into the bushes, the blasts missing him by inches. John looked over his shoulder at the tree that now contained a large hole. He glanced up at Ronon, who shrugged.

"Well, at least now we know what it is."

* * *

**12:18 Zulu**

Carson looked up as the doors to the infirmary swung open and choked on his coffee. John walked over and patted him on the back.

"Surprised?"

"What the bloody hell is going on? I declared the four of you dead over twenty minutes ago."

John slowly shook his head.

"Ye of little faith."

Col. Caldwell looked at the doctor.

"Once the wormhole deactivated, they popped up as if they'd been cat napping on the beach. So I brought them to you."

Carson sighed.

"I need a drink."

Rodney smiled.

"Come on Carson, it can't be that bad. We're alive aren't we?"

Beckett gave a small smile.

"Yes, you're alive, which means I may have to sedate Elizabeth and Teyla after all."

John frowned.

"What?"

"They didn't take the four of you dying too well. As a matter of fact they dropped like stones."

"Where are they?"

Carson pointed to the partitioned area near the back of the room. He and Caldwell trailed behind the four men as they walked to the end of the room. They found the two women resting peacefully.

"They're fine and should awake in a little while, which doesn't give us that much time."

Aiden frowned.

"Time? Time for what?"

"The four of you died lad. The lack of oxygen alone should have caused serious brain damage and yet you seem fine. I'm going to need full physicals on all of you; blood work, brain scans, the works."

* * *

**11:43 Zulu **

They were almost home free. Unfortunately, the only thing they could do was make a run for it. After the initial attack Rodney had discovered a grid of energy signatures positioned throughout the forest. Every half a mile they ran into another tower. Aiden had quickly devised a system were he tossed a grenade temporarily disorienting the targeting mechanism and then Ronon shot it down. They'd destroyed four towers that way, but were now out of grenades. John stood hidden at the edge of the clearing. The DHD was less than thirty feet away. He turned to his teammates.

"Ronon, Aiden, I need you to keep that tower busy."

Aiden grinned.

"I've got an idea."

"Rodney, as soon as I get the gate open, transmit your I.D.C."

McKay nodded.

"I'll take cover behind the DHD and see if I can do any damage to the tower while you guys go through the gate. Let's go."

One minute later everyone was in position. When the first pack of C-4 discharged, John sprinted to the DHD. He'd dialed Atlantis and taken cover behind the DHD when the second pack exploded. Aligning his sights, he began firing on the tower. Rodney ran for the gate as the third pack of C-4 went off. He was still a few feet away when the blast struck him from behind.

"Rodney!"

John rushed forward to pull Rodney out of the direct line of fire. He was inches from McKay when a blast hit him in the chest. The force of the blow lifted him off his feet and thrust him backwards into the wormhole. Aiden and Ronon set off the last two packs of C-4 and rushed for the gate. They paused briefly to grab hold of Rodney, dragging him behind them. Neither man felt the multiple blasts that propelled them through the gate.

* * *

**14:35 Zulu**

Aiden, John, Carson, Rodney, and even Col. Caldwell laughed at the look of anguish on Ronon's face. His back had to be on fire, but he'd never tell that to the two women who were trying to squeeze the life out of him. John, Rodney, and Aiden had already endured their share of hugs, so they knew exactly how he felt. Carson finally took sympathy on him.

"Come now lassies let the man breath."

They let him go and climbed back onto their beds. Teyla smiled as she leaned into John's side.

"It is good to see you well Ronon."

"Thank you."

He groaned. Aiden snickered. Ronon glared at him.

"What did I miss?"

Rodney sighed.

"Nothing much. We can only assume that the grid was a defense system that malfunctioned. When the villagers or whomever, tried to fix it, the grid considered them a threat and killed everyone."

"But the tower killed us and we're alive?"

"Yes, but only because we are not longer on the planet or have a wormhole connection."

"So what happens if we redial the planet, will we die?"

"No."

Everyone turned to Caldwell. Elizabeth asked.

"How do we know that for sure Colonel?"

"Because we've already dialed the planet and nothing happened. Once the initial connection is lost, it's as if the parameters are reset."

Aiden grinned.

"You mean like a video game."

John smiled. Ronon grunted.

"It'd be a good place to practice military tactics."

John and Aiden looked at Ronon. The three turned to Caldwell, who was nodding in consideration. He looked at Elizabeth, who frowned.

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

**11:40 Zulu**

Elizabeth and Teyla, both glanced up when the knock sounded on the office door.

"Carson, come in."

"Hullo ladies. Teyla, would you mind if I had a word with Elizabeth please?"

"Of course, doctor."

She rose from her chair and handed Elizabeth a sheet of paper.

"If you see anything else you want added to the list, just write it down and I'll do so later."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you Teyla."

She smiled at Carson as they circled around each other.

"Excuse me."

Beckett sat once the door slid closed behind Teyla, and smiled.

"I have the results from your blood work and you, my dear, are in very good health."

Elizabeth frowned.

"Then why did you ask Teyla to leave?"

Carson sighed.

"Well, there was one thing that I thought I should tell you in private."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"I can't be pre-!"

"Unscheduled off world activation!"


	3. Chapter 3: Promises

**Promises**

"_You have to stop pushing yourself so hard."_

"_I can't. When the Wraith return-."_

"_You'll be dead on your feet and of no use to anyone." He approached her. "Look, no ones asking you to stop working hard. We all put in long hours when necessary, but we also know when to take it easy. You don't."_

"_Rodney-."_

"_I understand that you have a huge responsibility running this place, but I don't intend to standby and watch you kill yourself in the process. How do you think I feel when I ask you to slow down and you brush my concerns aside? What about the difficult situation you're putting Carson in? And John? We need to know that you're at your best. How else can we trust in the decisions that you make?"_

"_Okay, I get it."_

_Elizabeth sighed._

"_I'll try to take better care of myself."_

"_I'll hold you to that promise."_

Elizabeth lay in the infirmary bed. She still felt a little light headed, but at least now she was conscious. Leaning against her elbows, she pushed herself up and glanced around the room. Carson, Rodney, John, and Teyla were huddled in the corner quietly talking.

"Hello."

They turned and approached her bedside. Rodney gave her a sad smile. He kissed her on the forehead before reaching out and clasping her hand in comfort. She looked around the bed at the somber faces that greeted her.

"How are you felling?"

Elizabeth ignored Carson's question and asked one of her own.

"What's wrong?"

Rodney squeezed her hand.

"Beth calm down."

She gazed into his eyes and saw sadness, which made her even more alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

Carson sighed.

"Elizabeth, I've asked you repeatedly to take better care of yourself. I've been lenient because you've proven to be a strong woman and because I consider you a friend. I now see the error in my judgment and for that I am sorry. But things have changed; you're pregnant. Your body can't deal with these levels of stress and nurture a new life at the same time."

"Carson I'm fin-."

"Doctor, this is not a discussion. You are relieved of command. I don't want to see you for one week. As a matter of fact, I've asked Teyla to take you to the mainland. If you set one foot on Atlantis within that week the clock will reset to day one. After you complete one week you'll receive another exam. If I like what I see you'll resume command under a very strict work schedule. If not, you'll spend a few more days on the mainland."

Elizabeth frowned.

"That's not fai-."

Carson nodded.

"You're right. It's not fair to John and Teyla, but luckily you have friends that are more than willing to help a friend in need. You'll rest here for another hour. Rodney will pack you a bag and then you will go straight to the hanger bay. A ship will be waiting to take you to the mainland."

* * *

Elizabeth sat at the table eating a bowl of soup. They had arrived on the mainland a little over three hours ago. She glanced across the table at Teyla. 

"I'm sorry about this. I still don't agree with Carson involving you and John in this situation."

Teyla arched a brow.

"We were already involved. We are your friends and we do not want to see anything happen to you or your baby. Besides, you needed a break and John will be able to fully concentrate on the needs of Atlantis if I'm not there to distract him. Also, I believe Carson wished for us to talk. Not very long ago I had a similar problem."

Elizabeth frowned.

"I don't remember you being ordered to the mainland."

"That is because it was the mainland that I was to avoid. A couple of months ago John forbad me to go to the mainland for one month."

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose.

"Forbad?"

Teyla smiled.

"That is exactly what I said. It was the worst fight that we have ever had."

"I don't think I've ever seen you two angry with each other."

Teyla smirked.

"Yes you have, but you didn't realize it. John says we are like wildcats, we roar, snap, hiss, and claw, but only in private."

"But you two are always so affectionate."

"Even more so when we argue; it is as if we need reassurance that even though we don't agree, it does not mean we have stopped loving or wanting each other. John becomes very aggres-."

Teyla paused and then cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, we fought and in the heat of our argument John asked me one simple question that nearly broke my heart. 'Why would you want to hurt our baby?' It gave me pause; made me think about what was important and what I could and couldn't live without. So I made a choice. It was not easy, but anything worth having never is."

Elizabeth sighed.

"I guess I have a lot of thinking to do while I'm here."

Teyla smiled.

"Yes and work."

"Work?"

"Doctor's orders. We can not have you moping around with nothing to do."

Elizabeth's brow knotted.

"Exactly what will I be doing?"

* * *

Teyla and Elizabeth rose early the next morning. They began the day with a hearty breakfast followed by morning stretches and a brisk walk on the beach. Later they returned to the village and visited Ishta, one of Teyla's mentors. They worked in the garden, picking vegetables, weeds and watering the plants. Next, Elizabeth cleaned and chopped the vegetables while Teyla skinned, chopped, and seasoned something that looked like a rabbit and put it to boil with the vegetables. Together, they mix dough and fried bread over the pit. By midday Teyla and Elizabeth returned to the beach for a lunch of cold meat, cheese, fruit and juice. Once the meal was done Teyla lay down on the blanket and closed her eyes. 

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Possibly. I usually meditate for a while. Sometimes sleep comes, sometimes it does not."

Elizabeth decided to try it. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Her first thoughts were of Rodney and what he would be doing right about now. Those thoughts lead to thoughts of Atlantis, the new supply shipment that was due in a few weeks, her duty reports, the science reports she was supposed to finish reading yesterday, the-.

"Elizabeth, you are not supposed to think about work. You are supposed to think happy thoughts."

"How could you tell?"

"You were frowning and starting to tense up. Try this. Look out at the ocean. Breathe deeply as the tide comes in and slowly exhale as it goes out. See its beauty. Now, close your eyes and see the ocean in your mind. Enjoy the warmth of the sun against your skin. Maintain your breathing and relax."

Teyla smiled as she watched Elizabeth drift off to sleep. Closing her eyes, she did the same.

* * *

"_I'm so happy for John and Teyla. They must be overjoyed at the thought of having a baby." _

_Rodney smirked. _

_"Yeah right, I'm sure John is 'overjoyed' at the thought of midnight feedings, poopy diapers, and vomit all over his favorite shirts. Not to mention Teyla blowing up like a beach ball." _

_Elizabeth sighed. _

_"Don't worry Rodney, you'll get used to it." _

_His brow knotted in confusion. _

_"__Why would I have to get used to it?" _

_"Because I'm pregnant. Rodney? Rodney. Rodney!" _

_Elizabeth activated her ear communicator. _

_"Dr. Beckett, this is Weir, come in?" _

_"This is Beckett." _

_"Carson, could you send someone to my quarters?" _

_"Are you okay?" _

_"Yes I'm fine, but Rodney's fainted."_

Elizabeth rose from her afternoon nap to the sound of laughter. She sat up and watched as Teyla held up her skirt and danced in the afternoon tide. Even at six months pregnant her movements were still flowing and graceful.

"What is that called?"

Teyla turned around and smiled.

"It is an old mating dance called Vola. A woman performs it for her intended in private or in a large group at a celebration."

"Ah, I remember, you danced this at your wedding reception."

"Yes."

"You still perform this dance after marriage?"

"It is done to show love and admiration for your mate and to remind him of your charms."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Let me guess, John likes this dance?"

Teyla smiled.

"It is his favorite. Would you like me to teach you?"

Teyla and Elizabeth spent the rest of the afternoon visiting villagers, resolving conflicts and providing assistance where they could. By the end of the day Elizabeth was tired, but not exhausted. She felt good about the things she'd accomplished that day. After a meal of 'not quite rabbit' stew and fried bread, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"How is she doing?" 

Rodney adjusted his ear piece as Teyla's voice came over the transmitter.

"She's fine Rodney, better than fine. She's glowing."

He turned to Carson.

"Maybe I should pay her a visit?"

"No, she's doing well, but seeing you could throw off the routine she's established. It'll be hard enough when she returns. Leave her be for now. Besides, it's only three more days. You can make it."

John patiently waited until Rodney asked his fill of questions about Elizabeth's status and Carson concluded that both of his patients were in good health before having a private word with his wife. He stood facing the window of the office, his head bowed.

"Sida, eh muss ta a eh vol ta."

Teyla sighed.

"Eh vol ta Sidi. Eh muss ta."

"Until Sunday."

"Sunday."

John waited until he heard a soft click ending the transmission and sighed.

"John?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Carson.

"Yeah?"

"Is she really okay?"

"Yes she's fine and so is Elizabeth. I have a feeling that they're enjoying themselves more then we are."

Rodney frowned.

"What is 'muss ta'?"

John smirked.

"None of your damned business."

* * *

"_I know I didn't take the news of your pregnancy very well, but…….hell, you've seen me with kids. It's not pretty, but I'm willing to try and be a good father. I love you and I want us to be a family." _

_Rodney sighed. _

_"I keep thinking about last month. What if I had really died? What if I could never see you again? What if I had never known about our child? I would have had many regrets. Elizabeth, I've thought long and hard about this and I've come to realize you are the most important thing in my life; baby or no baby. I want us to be together." _

_Rodney brushed away the tear that escaped from her eye._

_"Will you marry me?" _

Elizabeth smiled down at the precious bundle sleeping in her arms. She turned to his mother.

"He is so beautiful."

Sonia smiled and stood.

"Thank you. Logan it is time for bed. Your Oda will come looking for us soon."

She gathered Hutton from Elizabeth and waited as Teyla walked her two year old to her side. Sonia bowed her head before wishing them a good evening and exited the cabin.

Elizabeth watched as Teyla closed the cabin door. In the short time she'd been on the mainland, she'd thought about the way she'd pushed herself over the last few years. First, just trying to adjust to being disconnected from home, then dealing with the threat of a Wraith attack, going home only to realize she'd lost Simon, the months of confusion where she struggled to understand her feelings for Rodney, and finally the stress of an unplanned pregnancy. She'd pushed her body to the limit and it had started to breakdown. Luckily, Carson recognized the signs and forced her to accept the reality of her situation. Unfortunately, it had taken a few extreme measures for her to accept it. Elizabeth wanted this baby. It was a symbol of the love she and Rodney felt for each other. It was a part of her and if slowing down ensured her a happy, healthy child then she would try. But it wouldn't be easy.

Teyla sat at the table and handed Elizabeth a cup of water.

"Tomorrow we go home."

Elizabeth sighed.

Teyla frowned.

"Do you not wish to return to Atlantis?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, of course I want to go home, but I will miss this. And the hard part will be just beginning. Here it was easy to relax. Atlantis will be another story."

"True, but your duties will be restricted and you will have friends there to help you along the way. Besides, if you ever feel the need, you are always welcome here."

Elizabeth reached across the table and clasp Teyla's hand.

"Thank you."

She smiled.

"You are welcome."

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the bed in the infirmary, awaiting her verdict. Carson stood before her reviewing the results of the tests that he'd run earlier that morning. He looked at her and sighed. 

"Finally, results that I can live with."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I have your work schedule made up and I've sent a copy of it to Rodney. If you deviate from it, you could find your self back on the mainland. Your new hours of operation are Monday through Friday, seven thirty to four thirty. If you need to work on the weekend, let me know and we'll schedule your day off during the week. You get two twenty minute breaks and will take one full hour for lunch. Any questions?"

She shook her head.

"Comments?"

She nodded.

"I just wanted to thank you. You are a very good friend and I apologize for forcing you to do this."

Carson smiled.

"Apology accepted."

He assisted her down from the bed.

"Now, get to work lazy bones."

* * *

_Elizabeth pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Rodney. _

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, Mrs. McKay."_

_She smirked. _

_"That's Dr. McKay to you."_

_They turned at the top of the stairwell, which led to a large balcony in the common area and smiled down at their friends and colleagues. __Dr. Rollins held up his hands for silence. _

_"I present to you Drs. Rodney and Elizabeth McKay." _

_The room erupted in applause as the couple walked down the stairs into the crowd of guests. __After an hour of mingling, the McKays made their way out onto the balcony for some fresh air. They weren't surprised to see John, Teyla, Carson, Ronon and Aiden already there. Carson raised his wine glass. _

_"Ah, the newlyweds." _

_Everyone turned to Aiden and Ronon when they snickered. Rodney frowned. _

_"What, may I ask, is so funny?" _

_Aiden shook his head. _

_"__I should have had more faith in you McKay."_

_This statement caused Ronon to laugh. Rodney stared at the two of them as if they'd lost their minds. _

_"What the hell are you talking about?" _

_When Aiden only blushed, Ronon responded to Rodney's question. _

_"We both placed items on a bet that you two would get married, but only I betted on Weir being pregnant."_

_Carson smiled into his wine glass, while Teyla struggled to keep a straight face. John frowned. _

_"I didn't know they had a pool on Elizabeth being pregnant. Man, I could hav-." _

_His words trailed off when saw Elizabeth's glare. Rodney's brow knotted in confusion. _

_"And why, exactly, would you believe that Elizabeth was pregnant?" _

_Ronon grinned. _

_"You remember the night of John and Teyla's wedding, we all came back in the same Jumper." _

_"Yes." _

_"I was being escorted to another room by two young ladies, but when I looked down the corridor you'd never guess who I saw making out on the floor." _

Elizabeth sat at her desk and gently rubbed her stomach. She'd been back in command of Atlantis for one month and was adjusting very well to her new schedule. Initially things hadn't gone so smoothly, but with support from her husband and friends everything eventually fell into place. She was lucky, blessed to have such friends and she would be forever grateful.

"Dr. Wei-McKay, this is Control, come in."

"This is Dr. McKay, go ahead."

"Ma'am, the Daedalus is in orbit and is requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted."

"Ma'am, Colonel Caldwell is also requesting to beam two crates directly into the gateroom."

Elizabeth frowned.

"The gateroom? All supplies are beamed directly into the storage area. Did he say why?"

"Yes ma'am. It appears that Col. Sheppard and Dr. McKay have done a little shopping."

"Shopping? For what?"

"Baby supplies ma'am."

**Author's Note: First off, thank you to eveyone who takes the time to read my stories; whether you review them or not. And thank you, thank you to those who do take the time to write reviews. As you can see, the direction of my stories has changed a little.Teyla and Elizabeth's pregnancies play significant parts in each chapter,but they are not the main foucs of the storylines.As for this story, it wasa bit thrown together, but I wanted to show some progression in Beth and Rodney's relationship. I considered writing another wedding sceen, but after three in 'A New Athosian Leader', the thought nearly made me puke. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Devine**

**FYI: By the end of this story Teyla is 7 months pregnant and Elizabeth is 5 & 1/2. **


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

**Some reference to the story 'Bond'.**

**Dreams**

_John swept up the last of the cookie crumbs and dumped them in the trash can. He glanced up at the ceiling when he heard a loud bang. Taking the back stairs two at a time he quickly arrived outside the playroom. He opened the door and glanced around the room at his children. _

_"Hey fellas, I need you to keep it down. Mom's resting, okay?" _

_John and Jared, who were glued to their video game, both nodded. _

_"Tyler, that means no more cannonballs." _

_He looked at his son standing on a chair, eyeing a large beanbag some five feet away. The boy turned to him. _

_"Yes sir." _

_John glanced down when someone tugged his pant leg. He lifted Michael into his arms._

_"Did you want something?" _

_The little boy nodded. _

_"What?" _

_"Pizza." _

_"Not right now buddy, but maybe later."_

_Jared turned from the television._

_"Dad, can we go after the Judo tournament?"_

_John nodded in agreement._

_"Chuck E. Cheese's?" _

_"Yes, but only if you guys keep it down. Deal?"_

_"Deal." _

_"Sweet!" _

_Tyler leapt from the chair and landed with a loud thud. He smiled sheepishly at his father. _

_"Sorry Dad."_

John opened his eyes. He glanced to his side and found the bed empty.

"Teyla?"

Rising, he slipped on a pair of jogging pants.

"I am here."

Following her voice, he stepped out onto the balcony. Teyla stood by the railing in a long nightgown and one of his jackets. She cradled a cup of tea in her hands. John crossed the balcony and greeted her with a kiss.

"Good morning."

"Good morning and happy birthday."

He grinned.

"Why, thank you sweetheart."

"You are welcome."

She sighed settling into his embrace.

"Did you have another one of your dreams?"

John rested his chin on her head.

"Yes."

"Have you thought more about what Till said when last you visited her?"

"That my dream from the Hourri will come true?"

"Yes."

"Some, but I don't know if I can believe in a predestined future. And besides, Carson has run all kinds of tests on you and they all say you're not having twins."

"No. Carson can only confirm the presence of one child."

"But the Ancient technology used-."

Teyla turned to John.

"Nothing is absolute except death Sidi and as we have seen even the Ancients have found a way around that. It is your birthday. Enjoy it. Do not waste time wondering about the future."

She placed his hand on her stomach.

"We shall know soon enough."

* * *

The common areas of the city overflowed with people. It was the end of another quarter at Atlantis and there was much to celebrate; in particular the birthdays of the past three months. The 'quarterly birthday bash' had become so popular that even the Athosians had begun to add their names to the event listing. The hum of hundreds of voices echoed throughout the rooms, but one in particular stood out. 

"What do you mean 'a little game of guess who'?"

John glanced from Teyla to Elizabeth.

"Why can't I have my present first?"

He smiled charmingly hoping to sway the ladies to his way of thinking. Rodney smirked.

"Aren't you a little old for whining?"

John glared over his shoulder.

"Shut it McKay."

"John."

He turned back to Teyla.

"It will be a very quick game, only three guesses. Then you may have your present. Now, turn around so that Carson may blindfold you."

He sighed and grudgingly submitted to the game. Carson tied a scarf over his eyes, turned him around three times, and placed his hand on the shoulder of a very tall man. Height alone eliminated a majority of the Atlantis and Athosian population, but the dreads were a dead give away. John smirked.

"Ronon."

"Hmp, how very astute."

"Rodney!"

"Ssshhh!"

Teyla confirmed his choice.

"That is correct. Now, number two."

John's hand was placed, yet again, on the shoulder of a tall man. The jacket he wore was a mixture of leather and fur. Briefly touching his bearded chin and shoulder length hair, John made another guess.

"Halling."

"Correct again, you only have one more."

When his handed landed on the shoulder of another tall man, John frowned. He couldn't think of anyone else as tall as Ronon or Halling, and yet this person was. Lightly touching the person's hair, he realized it was fashioned similar to his own. He then ran a hand over the person's face; the high forehead, smooth cheeks, straight nose and dimpled chin gave him pause. John could think of no one in the city who fit the description, but instinct told him that he knew this person very well. As a matter of fact, he kind of reminded him of his cousin. Going on a hunch, he ran his hand through the person's hair one more time feeling for a childhood scar. When his finger traced the familiar z shaped pattern, John gasped.

"Rico!"

Lt. Col. John Rico snatched the blindfold off of his cousin and grinned.

"It's about damned time. I was starting to have my doubts."

They hugged in greeting.

"You two girls going to keep that up all night or can I greet my son?"

"Dad?"

John turned and hugged his father; General John Sheppard.

"When….how did you guys get here?"

"We came through the gate this afternoon and have been hiding in our rooms ever since.

Happy birthday Jay, now are you ready to open your present?"

John grinned.

"Yes sir."

* * *

John closed his eyes against the late night breeze and sighed. 

"How are you holding up?"

Turning from the balcony railing, he looked at his father.

"I'm good….. surprised, excited, concerned."

John Sr. laughed.

"Let me guess. You're surprised to see us, excited about the baby and concerned for Teyla's welfare. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

The General nodded.

"It's enough to wear any man out, but at least you have family and friends here to help."

John smiled.

"Yes I do. How long can you stay?"

"Four months."

His eyebrows rose.

"Four months?"

John Sr. nodded.

"When I contacted General Landry and mentioned that I was interested in making a visit, he asked me that very same question. My vacation suddenly turned into a temporary duty. They had begun searching for a General who could take a temporary assignment to the Pegasus galaxy while Elizabeth was on maternity leave. I just so happen to fit the bill. It also made getting approval for my visit a lot easier."

"What about Rico?"

"They gave him orders too. He's here as my personal assistant."

Both men turned at the sound of footsteps. They smiled as Teyla stepped out onto the balcony.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled.

"Yes John, I am fine. I just wanted to say goodnight."

John Sr. glanced at the night sky.

"I guess it is a bit late. I'd better turn in if I'm going to be able to keep up with Elizabeth tomorrow."

He leaned forward and kissed Teyla's cheek.

"Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight."

John pulled Teyla into a hug and kissed her deeply. When he finally ended the kiss, she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"What was that for?"

John ran a hand over her stomach.

"Because I love you."

Teyla touched her forehead to his and softly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too."

He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shall I tuck you into bed?"

Teyla giggled.

"If you wish Sidi."

John grinned wickedly.

"Sidi wishes."

He cupped her face and gave her another kiss.

"Hey Jay?"

Rico paused in the balcony doorway.

"I see some things never change."

John pulled back.

"What?"

"Never mind, I'll catch up with you later. Goodnight Teyla."

"Rico wait."

She turned to John.

"Go. Enjoy the rest of your birthday."

He frowned.

"But baby we were about to."

Teyla smothered a grin.

"I will be here when you return."

Rico smirked.

"Yeah, but will he be sober enough to get…."

John's glare shut him up. Teyla cupped John's cheek bringing his attention back to her.

"When you come back we will have the rest of the night and the morning to ourselves. There will be no need to hurry. I promise."

John gazed into Teyla's eyes and slowly nodded. She kissed him once more.

"Until then."

* * *

John sat on the edge of the pier and looked down at the pitch black ocean flowing below. He flicked the butt end of his Cuban cigar into the water. 

"What would you do if you had a glimpse of your future?"

Rico looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Your future, what would you do if you saw it?"

Rico frowned.

"I know we went through that bottle of Scotch pretty fast, but I didn't think you were drunk."

"I'm not drunk Ree and I'm serious."

Rico took a moment to consider what he'd been asked.

"Well, was it a good glimpse or a bad one?"

"Good."

"Was Teyla there?"

"Yeah."

"Kids?"

"_Oh yeah_."

"Did anyone die?"

"Dude, I said it was good."

"Oh yeah. Well…"

He shrugged.

"I'd just go with it.

"Just go with it? What the hell kind of answer is that?"

Rico slapped him on the back.

"Look Shep, you've got the assignment of a lifetime. I mean look at this place."

He gestured to the silhouette of Atlantis behind them.

"Your wife is hot, ridiculously so, I might add, and loves you to death. From the 'oh yeah' comment earlier, I can only imagine that in this glimpse of yours there were many children."

John grinned.

"Yes."

"Then go with it. From what I'm hearing, you have nothing to loose."

"That's what I keep telling myself."

Rico turned to John.

"Then what's the problem?"

"What if I start to believe in something only to later find out that it was just a dream."

"Just because your life isn't exactly what you dream doesn't mean it's not good. Take what you have and make the best of it."

John looked at his cousin and shook his head.

"You know, sometimes our thoughts are so similar it's scary."

Rico rolled his eyes.

"Why are you asking me all of these damned questions if you already have an answer? I've drank a lot of alcohol and all of this thinking is giving me a headache."

* * *

_John and Jared settled into bed. Jared looked down at his father from the top bunk._

"_Dad, how about the story with the killer Wraith?"_

_Sheppard turned to Jared._

"_Killer Wraith? I don't remember that one. Why don't you tell me?"_

"_Ah, come on Dad?"_

"_Dad..."_

"_John…."_

"_John, wake up" _

_He could feel someone shaking him._

"_John, get up. It's time."_

"_Hhmm?"_

"_The babies are coming. I'm in labor."_

"John."

Sheppard jerked awake when a hand touched his shoulder.

"John."

He rolled over and looked at Teyla.

"Yeah?"

Her hand tightened on his shoulder as she doubled over in pain.

"The baby is coming."

* * *

John placed a kiss on his son's brow and smiled. He was perfect. From the dark silky hair that covered his little head, to the tip of his little toes. Perfect. They both were. Glancing over his shoulder he watched as Teyla hummed softly to the bundle in her arms. Twins; just like in his dream. Teyla suddenly glanced up, an excited smile on her face. 

"John."

He walked over to her side.

"Yes?"

"I know we agreed to name the baby Tagan John Sheppard, but under the circumstances, I think we should make a slight change."

"Oh really?"

She grinned.

"Yes, really. I was thinking we could name the children John Tagan Sheppard and Jared Emmagan Sheppard. What do you think?"

John stared. He'd told Teyla the whole dream, but that was a long time ago. He wondered if she even remembered the children's names.

"What made you think of that?"

Teyla's brow knotted.

"We live through our history and traditions."

John frowned.

"What?"

"That's what my father taught me from a very early age and your father said something similar to that in Germany. It made me think. John and Jared honor your father and his twin brother, your uncle who passed. It also maintains the tradition of a John Sheppard in every generation. Tagan Emmagan honors my father and our children, your male heirs, will continue to lead the Athosian people. _So_, what do you think?"

John smiled.

"_I think_ I'm married to the most wonderful woman in the world. That's what I think."

Teyla smirked.

"For once, I think you may be right."

* * *

The next day Teyla and the twins were released from the infirmary. They arrived home to find many notes of congratulations and small gifts waiting outside their doorway. Over the next week John and Teyla adjusted to the addition to their family in relative peace. 

John stood over the bassinets watching the children sleep. He smiled as Jared stretched, waving his little fist in the air. He was still having a hard time believing that something so precious could belong to him. John sighed. Something had changed. He could feel it. The restlessness and confusion that had driven him to the edge of the universe was quiet; still.

Teyla sat up and held out her hand.

"John, come to bed."

Taking one last glance at the children, he walked to the bed and sat beside her. She smirked.

"What are you doing?"

John leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Saying thank you."

"Wha-?"

He placed a finger over her lips.

"For the first time, in a long time, I can honestly say that I am happy. I love my job, I'm surrounding by family and friends who care about me, I'm at peace with my father, I'm married to the woman I love and we have two amazing children. My life is good and it's because of you. So, thank you."

Teyla was stunned. She stared at John, eyes wide, before finally pulling him into her embrace. The kiss they shared was filled with deep emotion. When it ended she smiled at him.

"I love you."

John wiggled his eyebrows.

"I know."

Teyla smirked and slapped him in the head with her pillow.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've actually rewritten this story a few times and could never get the right feel for it. Cielito, I hope you like it.**

**Devine**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day of Peace & Quiet

**A Day of Peace And Quiet**

Elizabeth leaned back and sighed. She glanced up at the sky and watched as the clouds drifted by.

"What about Rebecca?"

Rodney considered this for a moment and then said the name out loud.

"Rebecca. Well, I like it better than Rosalyn, Renee, Rita, or Rose."

"What about Rosanna?"

He smirked.

"And Rosanna."

Rodney shifted a little, getting in a more comfortable position.

"I like Rebecca a lot, actually. What about a middle name?"

"Rebecca Ann McKay."

He smiled.

"That's nice."

Elizabeth sucked in a quick breath and rubbed her stomach. Rodney covered her hand.

"Beth, are you okay?"

She lifted her head and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine. The baby's been active since last night. Her kicks are getting stronger."

Rodney frowned.

"Would you like to go home and rest?"

"I'm resting now. Besides, the view is magnificent and we have a whole half bottle of sparkling grape juice to finish."

* * *

John could hear singing. He opened his eyes and glanced at the baby sleeping on his chest. Gently, he rubbed Jared's back and turned to the sound of Teyla's voice. She sat in a rocking chair breastfeeding John, or Jay as they called him. She looked up, meeting his gaze, and smiled.

"How long have we been out?"

She lifted the baby to her shoulder and burped him.

"You slept for an hour."

John rose from the bed and placed the baby in his bassinet. He watched as Teyla did the same. Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head. For a few moments they simply held each other. They both glanced up as the lights flickered on and off and then suddenly stopped. John glanced at Teyla, who smiled. He shook his head.

"No. Today is my day off. I specifically requested it off so that we could spend some time together."

His communicator beeped. Teyla tilted her head and smirked. John sighed as he walked over to the nightstand and slipped on the ear piece.

"This is Sheppard."

* * *

"There, all set."

Rodney picked up the picnic basket and reached for Elizabeth's hand.

"You're suddenly very quiet."

She placed her hand on her stomach and frowned.

"I think we should stop by the infirmary."

Rodney froze.

"What? Why?"

"I think I'm in labor."

His eyes grew wide.

"But you're not due for another two weeks!"

"I know that Rodney, but the contractions are getting stronger and closer together."

"Contractions! I thought you said that it was just the baby kicking!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've never done this before so excuse me if I get my signals crossed! Now can we go or would you like to have the baby right here?"

She stormed off not waiting for his reply; Rodney followed. Halfway down the corridor the lights began to flicker on and off and the suddenly stopped. Finally reaching the end of the hall, Rodney waved his hand in front of the sensor. When nothing happened, he manually entered the security code.

"No, no, no."

Rodney sighed trying to control his panic.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no power."

"What?"

He gestured to the ceiling.

"The flickering lights. There must have been some kind of power surge and now the transporters are down."

Elizabeth activated her ear piece.

"Control, this is Dr. McKay, please report."

* * *

"Elizabeth, this is John. It appears as if one of the conduits overloaded causing a power surge. Radek says the transporters on the upper levels are down and that it will take a few hours to fix them. We've had a few reports of minor injuries, but other than that we're fine."

"Uh, John."

"Yes Rodney."

"We've got a bit of a situation here."

John frowned.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, first off we're in the northwest tower."

He sighed.

"And?"

"And Elizabeth is in labor."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm sending a medical team, by foot they'll be there in an hour and forty-five minutes, two hours tops."

"That's nice, but I'm not sure we have that much time."

"Why is that?"

"Her water just broke!"

"Rodney calm down, just relax. Everything will be okay. Or you with me? _Rodney?_" "I'm with you."

"Good, now just hold tight. Carson, this is John."

"Sir."

He turned to the Sgt at the console.

"Dr. Beckett left for the mainland this morning."

John sighed.

"I need you to contact the infirmary, have them send a medical team to the Jumper bay and a doctor to the large conference room. Also radio the mainland and brief Carson of our situation. And someone page General Sheppard. I'll be in the conference room."

Sgt Woods nodded.

"Yes sir."

John turned and headed down the stairs.

"Lorne, this is Sheppard."

"Go ahead sir."

"I need a Jumper prepped and ready to take a medical team to the northwest tower immediately. It appears that Elizabeth has decided to go into labor while the transporters are down."

"Copy that sir, Lorne out."

John sat at the conference table.

"Zelenka, this is Sheppard."

"Go ahead Colonel."

"We've got an emergency. The McKays are in the northwest tower and Elizabeth has gone into labor. I need those transporters back up ten minutes ago."

"I'll see what I can do, Zelenka out."

"Sir."

He glanced at the door. Dr. Beckett has an ETA of fifteen minutes. General Sheppard and Colonel Rico are with him."

"Thank you."

Sgt Woods left, just as Dr. King walked into the room.

* * *

Elizabeth tensed as next contraction began to build. She rested her head against the wall and squeezed Rodney's hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

When she finally let go, he clenched and unclenched his hand trying to bring back the circulation. He looked at the pain etched on her face and sighed. Rodney reached inside the picnic basket for a cloth napkin. He dampened it with cool water and held it to Elizabeth's forehead.

"Are you okay Beth?"

She shook her head.

"The baby's dropped, I can feel it. Soon, I'll need to push."

"No, no pushing. John's sending a medical team. They'll be here as quick as a snap. Then you can push, okay?"

"John."

"Yes Rodney?"

"Beth says she's going to have to push soon!"

John frowned.

"Push? Okay Rodney, take a deep breath and try to calm down."

"Calm? Calm? I'm trapped in a tower hours away from help and my wife has gone into premature labor and you want me to stay calm? I'm a doctor of science, not medicine. I don't know anything about delivering babies!"

* * *

"Shut up McKay! Like you said that's your wife and child up there and they need your help, but you can't do that unless you clam down. Think about Elizabeth, she's probably a little scared right now. She's depending on you to see them through this, so keep it together."

He could hear Rodney take a deep breath.

"Good. Now, Carson is on his way back from the mainland, a medical team is being flown to the north tower, but it will still take about forty-five minutes for them to reach you and Dr. King is hear to talk you through this just in case the team can't reach you in time. Dr. King?"

While Rodney and the doctor discussed the supplies on hand, John ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I see Rodney is being his usual lovely self."

John glanced up to see Carson, Rico, and John Sr. enter the conference room.

"Where the hell have you guys been?"

* * *

Elizabeth was getting tired. The pain of each contraction was slowly sapping all of her strength. She knew that the delivery would start with the next contraction. Rolling her head to the side, she watched Rodney lining up items along the side of the blanket. Elizabeth smiled. She knew he was terrified, as she was, but he was trying.

"I love you Rodney."

He glanced up in surprise.

"I love you too Beth."

He brushed her damp hair from her forehead and kissed her brow.

"We have all of the supplies we need. So whenever you're ready, just let me know."

She grabbed his hand as the contraction started.

"Rodney!"

His smile faltered.

"Dr. King!"

"Rodney it's Carson."

"Carson, she's pushing!"

"She's having a contraction?"

"Yes!"

"Good Rodney, get ready to catch the baby's head."

"Okay I can see…..Oh my-!"

"Rodney, stay calm."

"But there's-!"

"Do you see the crown?"

"Crown? What crown?"

"Of the head, Rodney!"

"Yes, I the….WHOA!"

"What?"

Rodney swallowed.

"I have the head."

"Tell Elizabeth to stop pushing, she need to what for another contraction."

"She stopped."

"How is she doing?"

Rodney was breathing heavily.

"She's good."

"Good. For now you can clean the baby's airways, but be ready for that next push. Once the shoulders are free you can ease the baby out the rest of the way, okay?"

"Kay."

"Rodney it's coming."

"Carson it's coming."

Elizabeth's body shook with the strain. After this push she wasn't sure if she would be able to continue. Suddenly the pressure and pain were gone.

"I've got her."

She jerked when the baby suddenly wailed. Feeling something warm on her chest, Elizabeth looked down and smiled at her daughter. Rodney wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her.

"You did it sweetheart."

* * *

"Rodney, is everything alright? Rodney?"

"Yes Carson we're fine, all three of us."

Carson turned to the other men in the room and smiled.

"Congratulations, you did an outstanding job."

John activated his ear piece.

"Zelenka, this is Sheppard. The emergency is over, but we still need those transporters. What's there ETIC?"

"They'll be up in another twenty to twenty-five minutes Colonel."

"Copy, Sheppard out."

Carson sighed.

"I guess I'll go make sure that the infirmary is prepped for our new arrivals. I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks Car-."

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Lorne."

"Go ahead Major."

"Sir, we've reached the McKays. I'm being told that mother and child are both fine. We're heading back now."

"Copy that."

He turned to Carson.

"The medical team has reached them, they should be back in an hour."

Carson turned to the door and found it blocked by Sgt Woods.

"Sir."

The sergeant glanced from John to his father.

"Sirs, the Daedalus is in orbit and requesting permission to land."

John glanced at his father, eyebrows raised.

* * *

"She's beautiful Elizabeth."

Col. Caldwell, Rico, John, his father, and Carson all smiled at the mother and child.

"Thank you."

Rico glanced across the infirmary bed at Rodney and shook his head. Rodney frowned.

"What?"

"Who would have thought that you would be the hero of the day?"

McKay smiled, so did John.

"I'm just glad you didn't faint with all that mucus and blood and then cutting the umbilical cord-. Rodney!"

* * *

"Tey, I'm back."

John sat on the sofa and let out a long sigh. He'd actually been gone for only three hours, but it felt more like thirty. Teyla came from the bedroom. She leaned over the sofa and kissed him.

"How did it go?"

He waited until she was cuddled by his side before answering.

"Hhhmm? Let me see. The transporters are back up, the Daedalus has returned, and Elizabeth had her baby."

She smiled.

"Yes I know, isn't that wonderful?"

John frowned.

"You know?"

"Yes, I ran into Rico at the mess hall."

"Well, mother and child are doing fine and Rodney is recovering from a head injury."

"Rodney was injured? How did that happen?"

"It was after the Daedalus beamed everyone into the infirmary; one minute we were just sitting around talking and the next he was on the floor."

Teyla laughed. "Poor Rodney, after all of that he fainted."

John wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

"No, today he passed out."


	6. Chapter 6: Home

**Home**

"Go ahead."

"What do you mean, go ahead? This was your idea, you do it."

"Yeah, but they're your kids."

"So wh-."

"Sshh, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"How long did you say Teyla would be gone?"

"About an hour, why?"

"Cause she was pretty pissed the last time, that's why. And unlike you, I don't enjoy getting beat up by women."

John glared across the bassinet at Rico and then glanced down at the sleeping boys. He grinned. John and Jared had gotten so big. It was amazing.

"Would you go ahead?"

"Would you shut up?" Both men leaned forward.

"John, what are you doing?"

Teyla turned on the lights in time to see John and Rico bump heads. She smothered a laugh.

John rubbed his forehead and turned to face his wife. He smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible. John opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"Col. Sheppard, this is control."

He activated his ear piece.

"Go ahead control."

"Sir pleased be advised that Major Lorne is returning from the mainland with an injured party. His ETA is fifteen minutes."

"Did he say who the injured party was?"

There was a moment of silence.

"It's Jinto sir. Halling is accompanying them."

"Copy, Sheppard out."

* * *

General Sheppard, John, Teyla, and Major Lorne quietly talked, while Beckett and Halling saw to Jinto's comfort. 

"What happened?"

Lorne let out a long sigh.

"After I dropped off the supplies, Jinto told me he'd found a room in the mountain and wanted to show me. At first he couldn't remember exactly where the entrance was. He ran his hand along the rock and fell into the side of the mountain. One minute he was there, the next he was gone. I heard him yell so I went in after him. It was a corridor. If I hadn't known better I would have sworn we were in Atlantis. I was kind of freaked out so I grabbed the kid and left."

John frowned.

"Do you think you could find the place again?"

Lorne nodded.

"Yes sir."

John turned to his father.

"Take two teams. Find out where it is, what it is, and make sure it's not already occupied."

He grinned.

"Yes sir."

* * *

It's here." 

Major Lorne looked at John.

"It's somewhere along this section of the mountain."

"Rodney, any readings?"

"Nope, the cloak is still blocking all energy signatures."

John turned to Ronon.

"Can you see any tracks?"

Ronon surveyed the area, walking further down the trail, and then knelt down for a better look.

"There are small, light footprints here."

He pointed to his left near the mountain wall.

"They stop here, were a set of larger prints overlap."

Ronon stood facing the mountain side.

"It looks like they went through here."

He reached out to touch the rock, but his hand went right through.

"Yeah, this is it."

John smiled.

"Okay folks, pair up. Give the team in front of you thirty seconds to clear out of the way and then proceed."

John looked at Lorne.

"Ready?"

They paused at the top of the stairwell as the lights activated, then continued down the corridor.

"Man, you weren't kidding. This has to be an outpost for Atlantis."

They paused at a T intersection.

"Rodney, anything?"

"Yes, take a left to the transporters. It looks like there's a control room a few levels up."

It took two trips for everyone to reach the large tri-leveled, circular room. The first level, being the highest outer ring, was where the entrances and display panels were located. The second, slightly lower, level contained the control consoles. And in the third and lowest level, was a control chair. Rodney ducked under one of the consoles, searching for an interface. He popped up a minute later and grinned at John.

"Got it."

"Good. Scan for life signs. I want to be sure that we're the only people here and then see if you can find a more detailed layout of this place."

"I'm on it."

John glanced around the room as Rodney busily typed on his laptop; he looked back when McKay suddenly froze.

"You find anything?"

Rodney slowly glanced up from the screen, his eyes wide with amazement.

"I think we've just hit the jackpot."

* * *

Rodney pointed to the display screen and turned back to the people in the conference room. 

"Its name is Mount Olympus."

He smirked.

"Talk about ironic. Anyway, it's a stationary defense system for Atlantis. The mountain has a total of ten levels; the top contains three of what the Ancients called Cerberus canons, the next level holds a cache of drones. Level eight is a Jumper bay, level seven is the control room, and levels six through one contain living quarters, dining and common areas, medical facilities, and storage rooms."

Elizabeth's brow rose.

"ZPM's?"

He shook his head.

"No. Because it is a stationary post the Ancients decided to give it a more natural power source."

Teyla tilted her head.

"More natural, as in the sun?"

"Yes, solar power. At maximum power each canon charges a total of fifty rounds."

Caldwell frowned.

"Fifty rounds. That's it?"

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Each round is capable of destroying a Hive ship."

"But if they had that kind of fire power, how is it that the Ancients lost the war?"

Rodney turned to Ronon.

"As they've said before, they underestimated their enemy. The Ancients had never run into a foe with technology that rivaled their own. Add to that the sheer number of the Wraith and it was too much for them. Even with one hundred and fifty rounds from the canons, there were so many Hive ships on there way to Atlantis that they knew Olympus wouldn't survive. So they evacuated and cloaked the post."

Aiden glanced at Elizabeth.

"So, now what?"

She, in turn, glanced at John.

He grinned.

"We finish the security sweeps of the mountain, man the outpost, give the Athosians real homes to live in, and offer to move some of the families that have children to the mainland, they would be safer there."

He looked up at Elizabeth, who nodded.

"I agree."

* * *

**Mount Olympus: Four Weeks Later**

"To Jinto."

John raised his cup to the boy sitting across the table.

"May your adventurous spirit and avid curiosity never diminish. And to Olympus, may she be a safe haven as well as a home."

He drank from his glass, glancing around the large common area filled with Atlantians and Athosians. The sound of cups and glasses clicking filled the room as everyone seconded his toast. John resumed his seat and smiled.

"This is amazing."

He turned to Elizabeth.

"What is?"

"This brunch; I haven't seen this much food in a long time. I knew that harvest had gone well, but this is…."

John grinned.

"Amazing? With the Daedalus bringing in supplies and having such a good harvest, we were able to divide the food into thirds instead of half; some went to Atlantis, some into storage and the rest for daily use. We've had a really good year."

"I'll say this," Rodney paused from eating and licked his finger, "Athosians are really good cooks. We should have more celebrations on the mainland. It would be a shame for their talent to go to waste."

Rico shook his head.

"The real shame is not being able to see those canons in action before we leave. Now, that's just heart breaking."

John Sr. sighed.

"True, guess we'll just have to be satisfied with the report on the test results."

John smirked at his father, who shrugged.

"What?"

"I'm just waiting for the waterworks to go with your sad story."

The general glared across the table.

"Very funny junior."

John winced, causing the others to laugh.

"Actually, while we have you all here, Rico and I would like to say thank you. You accepted us and made easy what could have been a very uncomfortable situation. Thank you. You know, for a long time I couldn't understand why John would want to risk his life so far away from home, but after meeting you all and being here, now I do. You're good people, good friends, you're family."

John Sr. glanced around the table stopping when he noticed Rico's smirk.

_"What?"_

"You couldn't understand? What do you mean, you couldn't understand?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Old man, I bet you fifty dollars that if Shep wouldn't come home it was because of a woman."

Rico gestured towards Teyla.

"Voila. Now, where's my money."

The general glanced at the ceiling and sighed.

* * *

"Do you know how proud I am of you?" 

John pulled back from his father's hug and smiled.

"Yes. Take care of yourself and try to keep Rico out of trouble."

John Sr. smiled.

"The same thing goes for you, Teyla and the twins."

He glanced over John's shoulder at Rodney, Aiden, and Ronon.

"And the three stooges."

John laughed.

"I will. Bye Dad."

"Goodbye son."

The general turned to the gate, were Rico waited.

"You ready to go?"

Rico took a quick look around the gate room, smiling at small group who'd come to see them off. He returned his gaze the John Sr.

"Yeah, let's go home."

With one last waive to their family and friends, they stepped through the wormhole.

* * *

John stood on the balcony staring at the stars in the night sky. He leaned against the banister and sighed. _Finally._ He'd been going over the last few years in his mind and even he could agree that things were starting to look up. Their luck was finally changing: they could defend themselves from the Wraith, their food supplies were overflowing, and the Athosians had a home, a real home. John had let go of his guilt for waking the Wraith a long time ago, but it hadn't changed the fact that the Athosians had lost their home. It had been an accident, but still… For a while, things had gone well, but suspicion, doubt, and accusations soon separated Atlantians from their strongest allies. Finding the mainland had been convenient, the Athosians volunteering to leave, even more so. It hadn't set well with him then, or the many months that followed. For them to live in Atlantis, while the very people who introduced them to other worlds and shared their harvest lived in tents and cabins on the mainland, was unforgivable; and yet they had been forgiven. Trust had slowly been regained and now…. 

John stilled as two arms slipped around his waist. Teyla rested her forehead against his back.

"It is late. Come back to bed."

He pulled her around to face him.

"I will in a minute."

She tilted her head.

"Missing them already?"

He grinned.

"Yes, but that's not what I was thinking about."

"Well then, what are you thinking about?"

"The Athosian's new home."

Teyla turned, resting against his chest.

"Olympus."

"Yes."

"John, they chose to-."

"Things are finally as they should be."

Teyla felt him stiffen as he waited for her reply. She decided the let the matter drop for now.

"Did Jinto tell you what he wanted as his treat for finding Olympus?"

John relaxed.

"No, what did he say?"

"He would like for you to teach him to shoot a P-90."

"I'll be glad to, in another few years."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"In that case, he would like to spend a day with you on Atlantis."

"That can easily be arranged."

Teyla smiled.

"I will tell Jinto, he will be very pleased."

John touched his forehead to hers and sighed.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

**Authors Note:** **I'm sorry it took me so long to finish. I've been a bit busy lately. I'll try to keep the stories short for now, so that you're not left up in the air. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Devine**

**P.S. You'll most definately see the Cerberus in action**


End file.
